Snapshot 2: Lost Souls
by Careysgurl637
Summary: Self explanitory in the title. A Sequel to the original episode Snapshot. Tell me whatcha guys think! R/R!!! I'M DONE!! FINISHED! GO REVIEW! REVIEW!
1. Teaser

Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird, and I don't own the normal characters in So Weird so don't sue me. I do own the plot and any unfamiliar characters you don't recognize from the show.  
  
  
  
Annie's Voice: Remember when there was a camera where if your picture got taken it would… well take your soul *(flashes of Snapshot appear)* Well we all remember that all our souls were released when we tore the negatives, but that was only when we were all in a miles distance from each other. What if one soul never found its body? Its just wandering… but then again, what of the body? 


	2. Prologue: Scott

Disclaimer: dont own anything here! just characters you dont recognize and the plot. cool? cool? alright go and read!  
  
Prologue: It's the middle of the night and Fi and Annie are tucked safely in bed. The window is open and a light breeze passes through. Soon you see a blue-green "essence" float over by Fi. It just floats over her... then finally it drops and fades into her. Fi has a disturbed face as she tosses and turns in her bed. It seems as if she's hot so she pushes off her blanket to the side of the bed, but then changes her mind and reaches for it again. "SCOTT!!!!" She screams jolting up in a cold sweat, waking Annie and causing the rest of the bus to run back to her. 


	3. A Cry For Help

Disclaimer: Don't own So Weird, and I don't own characters. Just own the ones that you don't recognize.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Scene: Bus stops in the middle of New York City traffic. Blaring sounds of people yelling, honking, and near by construction catch the attention of a young blonde sitting down, staring out of the bus window. A young man enters the room, rather not quietly but compared to the noise outside he was quiet as a mouse.   
"You alright?" he said startling the blonde. She jumped at the sound of his voice.  
"Jack! Oh goodness, you scared me! Yeah, I'm alright. Just noticing the world around us." She cleverly responded turning her attention back out the window. Jack sat down next to her on the floor noticing the wind blow through her hair. She's so beautiful, he thought with a smile. What did I do to deserve such an angel?  
"Yeah, it's a different world out there compared to sweet silent Hope Springs eh Annie?" He grinned noticing how intrigued Annie was at all the different sites. Everywhere she lived it had always been peaceful, well anywhere was peaceful compared to New York!  
Soon a 6' 3" dirty blonde walked in with two hot dogs in his hands. "Eh… uys, ehnners readee." He said with his mouth full of meat and bread.  
"Leave any dinner for us Carey?" Annie joked while standing up. She took Jack's hand helping him get up, while Carey took a hard swallow at his food.   
"Ha-ha! Well for your information Clu's trying to chug down three! Fi's afraid she'll start to get a fat boyfriend! And if you didn't understand me before 'dinner's ready.' Ya know Annie, I'm a growing boy!" At that Carey moved closer to Annie looking down at her to make her feel small. Annie just stared back up at him.  
"Where does all that food go anyway?" She said patting his stomach. She slightly giggled and walked over to the common room.  
"Clever girl." Jack chimed in with a grin. Carey gave Jack a friendly hit with his hand holding a half eaten hot dog. They soon followed Annie in seeing the rest of the tour-bus crew eating, especially Fi trying to stop Clu from grabbing any more hot dogs!   
"Gosh Molly! If it's THIS noisy outside, imagine how much noise you'll get when they applaud for you!" Annie walked in with a bright smile on her face, her trademark.  
Molly smiled beamingly at the youth's comment. "How do you think they'll react to you?" She asked with some mystery in her voice.  
"What?" Annie was confused at Molly's question.  
"Showcase: tomorrow night. You're in it." With that Molly took a bite of her hotdog, her eyes grinning as she saw Annie's expression go from confusion to extreme excitement!  
"MOLLY!! Why didn't you tell me before? Now I need to get ready! What am I going to wear? I have to look elegant! No! Hip! No…. elegantly hip! Madison Square Gardens?!" She couldn't help but panic at the fact she was going to perform in a legendary theater. Everyone smiled at how excited she was. The rest of the gang knew about this surprise but her… sort of a belated birthday gift that had past a month ago. As Annie jumped up and down, ecstatic of coarse, Jack came by her side to calm her down. "Jack I don't know what to sing!" she turned to him with eager eyes, hoping he'd give her a suggestion.   
"Well, Annie… you've got 2 days to think. Actually maybe you should try writing lyrics to the tune you played for me yesterday. Ya know?" Jack had a 'what-do-you-think' look on his face, which faded into a bright smile once he saw Annie's face light up. Guess she liked it, he thought to himself.   
"Jack! I love you!" she leaned into him and gave him a kiss, but it was soon broken by Annie grabbing a hot dog and running into her room squealing.  
Jack had the most ecstatic, almost giddy, smile on his face. "She loves me," Was all he could say. He couldn't even eat because he was so happy.   
"Jack, you know, you've been going out with her for a long time. Of coarse she loves you!" Fi was trying to snap her brother out of his daze. He didn't notice her, he just walked back to his room carrying a hot dog. Once he left the rest of who was left couldn't stop laughing. Fi was done with her dinner, and well, she gave up a long time ago on Clu's ongoing struggle for 'how many hot dogs could he eat' so she went back to the room where she shared with Annie.   
She entered noticing Annie with her head in her hands, then getting the vibe that she wasn't okay she gave her a slight nudge. "You alright there Thelen?"  
Annie quickly threw her head up. Ugh, head rush! She thought to herself massaging her temples. "I can't think! No words! No nothing! Nothing is coming to me! I need lyrics for tomorrow night!" Fiona had never seen Annie so stressed out before. "Madison Square Gardens Fi! Madison Square Gardens!" She took hold of Fi's shoulders and shook her rapidly. She finally noticed Fi's uneasy face, so she let go and paced around her room.   
"Dreams. How about Dreams… people write lyrics about their dreams a lot." Fi was just trying to be helpful. It in no way helped Annie out at all, but reminder her of the previous night.   
"Speaking of which… Fi, dreams… like this Scott guy?" She stopped pacing and was now face to face with Fi. "Who is he?" Fi looked at Annie blankly and then finally realized what she was talking about.   
"I-uh I don't know Annie, I mean it was a dream." Fi answered flatly staring at her feet.  
"Fi we were all a little freaked out when you screamed that last night. Especially Clu, I mean he didn't even stop to think you screamed some other guys name."  
"Annie, I really don't know. Just drop it, okay? I'm tired so I'm gunno go take a nap… you should work on the lyrics. Wake me up when we get to the hotel." With that Fi plopped on her bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fi's Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello?" Fi's voice echoed through the endless set of white pillars that surrounded her. Her eyesight was a little blurry but she could still make out the scene in front of her. Right before her lay a young lady covered in burns, crying, and a tall, young man aiding to her scars. The lady looked to be a little older than Fi. Her long brown hair had been burnt and curled up, the tips started to turn black.  
"Help Fi." Fiona was startled at the girl that appeared next to her. She then realized that the girl resembled the one that was covered in burns.  
"Wh-who are you?" Fi's face was scared, but it showed she tried to cover it. "What help are you talking about?"  
The brunette just pointed at the two that stood before her, then she turned around and ran away.  
"Wait! Wait! What are you talking about?!" Fi sprinted and followed after her, screaming. The girl came to a sudden halt that caused Fi to run right into her. Soon a man that resembled the other one, but looked much younger, lay in a hospital bed. He was covered in burns and seemed to be in a coma. Fiona turned around to find herself alone, hearing only faint whimpers.  
"Help Fi…" The plea echoed throughout the walls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So Whatcha'll think?! Okay, I know it took a while til this came up, but it's gunna prolly be like that for the next few chapters. Ive been kinda busy lately, so just hang tite! So Whatcha'll think anyways?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  



	4. Tyler

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own this stuff. Just the plot and the characters you don't recognize.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Fi! Fi! Wake up!" Annie was shaking her until she jolted up from her bed. "Fi, what happened? You were tossing and turning like mad." Annie said with a concerned tone.  
"Ah… I don't know." She sucked in all the air she could and let out a deep sigh. 'I-I don't know. Some-someone needs my help Annie!" Clu walked in interrupting their conversation.   
"Hey babe, Annie, we're at the hotel." Clu noticed his girlfriend trembling and tended to her aid. "Aw, hon, what's wrong?"  
"N-nothing Clu, just another dream. L-let's just go and see our rooms." She quickly exited the room leaving Annie and Clu.   
"What happened Annie?" Clu turned to Annie, eager for an answer.  
"I don't know exactly. She was telling me she needed to help someone. She's been acting kinda strange lately… like not herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile with Fi*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She rushed out of the bus and didn't even look where she was going. She stumbled over people she didn't even know, and just plowed through. Fi was doing fine until she ran into tall blonde man. Right when they touched something came over her. "Tyler!" she didn't mean to scream… right after she screamed the name she didn't even know who he 'Tyler' was!  
"Excuse me miss… do I know you?" The man looked to be about her age, but maybe a few years older.  
"Um, no, sorry, I have a boyfriend." She quickly dismissed herself and sprinted up the stairs to enter the hotel building. He stayed at the bottom of the steps as she ran up.  
"No, I mean, you're pretty but you yelled my name… Tyler. That's my name." Fiona stopped in her tracks at his response. She had this tingling on the back of her neck, and something came over her. Suddenly her leg convulsed out of nowhere and she fell down the stairs.  
"Whoa there!" Tyler rushed up the stairs fast enough to catch her. "You alright?"  
"Umm… yeah, thanks." Fi quickly got up and started to straighten out her clothes. "So um, I dunno about the name thing… that's kinda weird."  
"Yeah. Look… I have this feeling that I'm… ughh, this is gunna sound weird-" He was cut off by Fi's plea to go on.  
"No! Actually, I like weird things! Go on!" She had missed the paranormal for a long time. Even though it was peaceful… things were too peaceful.  
"Um, well I have this feeling… maybe I'll need to talk to you sometime."  
"Anything in particular? I'm good with things… advice? Help? Any help is cool."  
"Well actually I'm on my way to the hospital right now, I could use some help around there." His eyes were pleading for help.  
"Uh, yeah! Let me just go tell my mom and my friends. They'll probably help too. Wait here!" She ran back to the bus and got Clu and Annie. "Hey guys! We're gunna go help at the hospital. Come on." She grabbed both their arms and dragged them out. She really didn't know why she was so excited to go help this stranger out. It was some strange feeling from inside that just overwhelmed her. Once they got out Clu eyed the guy up and down with suspicion… *alright maybe it was jealousy* he thought to himself.  
"Who's he?" he had some envy in his voice. Who would blame him? Tyler was a good-looking guy! Better looking than Clu at least! He was 5' 11" and had broad shoulders. Even though he had a shirt on, you could tell his ab structure was great. He had light brown hair, almost fading into blonde, and bleach-blonde highlights. He had an angelic face, and his eyes... well anyone could get lost in those blue-grey orbs! Clu could feel his face boiling when he caught Fiona staring at him. "Fi! Earth to Fi, who IS this guy?"  
Fi finally snapped out of it. "Um, this is Tyler," she pulled him towards them to make him visible, "we're helping him in the hospital." Annie and Clu had a slightly puzzled look on their faces; Clu with a more jealous face than puzzled.  
"Um, Fi, I still need to work on my lyrics, remember?" Annie clearly didn't feel safe going somewhere with some new stranger. Usually she felt alright with going but it was New York City and she had heard about a lot of bad stuff there. "Sorry." She said plainly looking at Tyler with a 'forgive me' smile.  
"Well actually, if you like writing lyrics my brother Scott's good at that! He's in the hospital right now actually." Tyler said then smiled. He had a sweet, honest smile that made Annie trust him a little bit.   
Fi was a little preoccupied with her thoughts. "Did you say his name was Scott?" Annie quickly caught on and she pulled Fi away before he could answer.  
"Look… that's kinda creepy…" she trailed off seeing Fi's pleading face. She knew Fi wanted to check it out so she gave in. "… so that's why we'll go. This Scott guy obviously means something… and I dunno, maybe he could help me with the lyrics and all." Annie sighed at Fi's ecstatic squeal. *Why is she so excited? She's seen weirder stuff.* That thought wouldn't escape Annie's mind. Meanwhile Fi called Molly on her cellphone and told her they were gunna do a little site seeing.   
On the way there everyone was starting to get to know each other. Clu was calming down as he started to get a brotherly vibe from Tyler. They walked past the construction site and Tyler didn't see the sharp pole sticking out in front of him. He brushed against it as his pant leg tore off, leaving a huge gash on the side of his leg. "Oh Crap!" He screamed with pain instantly falling to the ground, clutching his leg close to him.  
"Oh, oh no." Annie rushed by his side taking out a hankerchief she kept in her purse. Fi grabbed the piece of his khakis from the pole and handed it to Annie. Clu bent down and ripped the rest of the bottom part of the pants so Annie could get a better view of the wound. Annie soon was dabbing it on his gash, cleaning it slightly. She then took the hankerchief and tied it tightly around his wound. "Good thing we're close to a hospital." The three helped him up.  
"Thanks." he replied with a smile.  
"No problem. Um... the hankie's gunna last only til the hospital. When we get there you'll get the germ killers to prevent it from getting infected." She, Clu and Fi helped him walk the rest of the way to the hospital. While they were walking Annie couldn't help but notice a gigantic scar on Tyler's knee. "Umm... hey, what happened to your knee?" Everyone but Fi stared down.  
"Moped accident..." Tyler replied with a sheepish grin, but surprising Fi answered also at the same time.  
"Um... how did you know that?" Tyler was surprised she knew the answer to that question. They all stared at her waiting for her answer, but she only gave them a blank look.  
"I... ugh.. I dont know actually, it just came to me. Lucky guess??" Fi's face had a true, genuine look of confusion on it.  
Clu could feel that suspicion rise inside himself again. "Pretty lucky." he mumbled to himself, soft so no one would hear. He finally spoke up. "So what did you do?" he asked referring to the moped.  
"Well actually it happened when I was like hmmm....." he trailed off thinking back to what age he was when Fi finished quickly.  
"Twelve stud, remember in front of the pool, pot hole." She said it with a sheepish grin, but soon after she realized what she said she grabbed her mouth and looked around confusingly. She looked around, pleading with her eyes. "I swear! I don't know where that came from!"  
"Stud?" Clu asked even more furious than before. It wasn't like him to get jealous, but Fi was like precious gold to him... he didn't want to share her with anyone. While he just stood there, waiting for an explanation with his arms crossed Annie just stared at her blankly. Tyler on the other hand was completely confused.  
"Wait... did you just call me 'stud' right then?" Fi nodded admittingly and tried to tell him she didn't know why, but Tyler spoke up first. "Scott's girlfriend... she calls me that. Actually the ONLY one that calls me that. hmm.... And she was there the day of the accident too. That's weird..." He trailed off looking down.  
"What's weird? Annie was trying her best to piece together the situation. *If Fi can't do it, I guess I have to*  
"Well, the only people that knew about that, ya know the moped thing, was Scott and Jeanne... that's Scott's girlfriend. I never told anyone else, no one else was there except those two. They both saw me ride into the pot hole..." He shrugged it off. It might've been weird, but he wasn't into thinking that hard about things. "I dunno... I guess it was a lucky guess. Let's go." He turned around and started to walk towards the direction of the hospital. The others followed: Fi trying to reassure Clu that she loved him and didn't know what was going on, and Annie trying to figure out what was happening. Annie walked faster than the couple that seemed to make up and caught up with Tyler.  
"So umm... this Jeanne girl, what does she look like anyway?" Tyler turned and gave her a grin.  
"Well actually, she's about Fi's height..... hmmm, and well her hair's brown, a little darker than Fi's. Actually, she looks a lot like Fi, but she has tanner skin. Filipino version of Fiona."   
"She sounds pretty." Annie smiled, taking in the description.   
"Oh, she is. But. I dont know, things have gotten a little weird lately. She's not the same as she used to be. A little trickster.... that's what she is now. All she does is play pranks on people! She used to be so sweet! Little 'ol Jeanne, the sweetie pie that would get mad at me for TPing Scott's new car when he first got it. I don't know, she just really changed." He shook his head in dissappointment as they soon appeared in front of St. Mary's hospital. The look of dissappointment faded away as he soon remembered something. His face grew sad, kind of sorry.  
They walked up the stairs, Annie in deep thought. *This all sounds WAY too familiar* she thought to herself, pounding in her mind trying to figure all this out. When they got up to the right floor Tyler walked into the nurse's lounge, motioning for them to follow.  
"Why hello Tyler. You come bringing fresh meat." A nurse joked when she saw the three new-comers. "I guess you're helping out today?" She handed them blue uniforms... like OR scrubs.  
"Yeah, hi, I'm Clu, these are my two friends Fi and Annie." He politely introduced themselves while he held Fi tightly close to him.  
"What will you need us for?" Fi added in willingly. The nurse beamed a smile and explained their jobs. Clu and Fi were supposed to read to the sick children down in the Pediatrics floor, while Annie took care of cleaning up on the floor they were on. The nurse was told of Annie's experience with cuts and wounds so she let her take care of some minor ones on the floor. They soon departed off to their stations while Tyler stayed to get his gash cleaned up.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*1/2 hour later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all met up at the lounge for a quick snack and check up. Tyler treated them all to the vending machine.  
"So how's everything going so far?" He shoved in 2 quarters and pressed a few numbers, making a bag of Doritos fly down the machine. He grabbed it out and threw it at Clu.  
"Great actually, those kids are SO sweet!" Fi was so happy to be there! She had an overwhelming feeling like she had spent many days there before.  
"Actually..." Clue was about to comment but Fi shoved a dorito in his mouth.  
"Clu's just mad 'cuz they dont like him very much. It's okay sweetie," she started rubbing on his arm, "they just have to get to know you." She smiled brightly making him groan while the others laughed. "How 'bout you Annie?" They turned to Annie as she caught a bag of White-cheddar popcorn thrown at her by Tyler.  
"Well, things are great around here. There are some real nice people on this floor! But I feel really bad for 'em ya know? They're stuck in the bed, but they are SUCH sweet people!" She had an empathetic look on her face, almost as if she felt their pain. "But you know... hey! How about Scott? Where in this hospital is he anyway?? Helping out in the ER??" She couldn't wait to meet this guy so she could get some ideas for the song.  
Tyler cracked a smile, but it soon faded. "Actually he's on this floor right now." He gave a slight pause but continued. "Come on, I'll let you meet him." He threw a bag of Cheetos to Fi, and got a little brownie for himself. They walked out of the lounge and followed Tyler into a hospital room. Fiona, Clu and Annie looked at each other puzzled, but Fi suddenly was hit with strong emotion she couldn't figure out.  
Soon they could see a teenage boy, about Annie's age, lying in a hospital bed covered in burns. He was still conscience, unfortunately, because he could feel the pain all around him.   
"Hey Ty, you brought friends." His voice was barely audible, but you could hear the scratchy whisper. He was squinting trying to see his guests, but it was obvious that it was hard for him. All around his eyes were puffy scars and burns. Just seeing him felt like a punch to the gut. . Fiona was behind Clu while walking in and when she finally came into Scott's view there was a hanging silence.  
Scott gasped. "Jeanne?! You're okay! No scars!" He looked straight at Fiona as the room again grew silent.  
  
A/N: dun-dun dunnn!! lol alright sorrie this took so long! hope ya'll like this so far! REVIEW REVIEW!  
  



	5. An Old Friend's Help

Disclaimer: okay, I don't own so weird, I don't own the characters. Don't sue me.... but hey! I WISH and DREAMED I owned Carey!! Ohhhhhhh how I just DREAM!!! I will though...... you all watch me! I will! lol haha right! Let's get on w/ the story  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Everyone in the room was silent, acknowledging Scott's sudden outburst-- thinking Fiona was his girlfriend, Jeanne. Fiona just stood there still, not knowing what to say.  
"Well babe? How did this miracle come about? How did you heal so quickly?" Scott was waiting for an answer from 'Jeanne'... his question lingering in the silent air.  
"I-I..." Fi tried to speak, but she just couldn't. Suddenly she was hit with sudden flashes that pounded in her mind. She quickly hit the ground grabbing her head in pain (A/N: like if anyone ever watches Angel, it's like how Cordelia gets when she gets flashes, I really don't know quite how to explain it). Flashes of the past went by so quickly, but strange as it was... the flashes weren't from her life. There in her mind she saw images of 2 little boys (1 looking about 7, the other looking 5) playing tag with a petite brown haired girl about the same age as the youngest. She then saw them in another flash- mourning the death of what seemed to be a family member. Another flash- this being the longest one- she saw Scott and Jeanne's first kiss. In all these flashes she felt each emotion- the thrill and exhilaration in her pounding heart while playing tag, the depression and sorrow that surfaced when she heard the words "I'm sorry, she passed away," and then... she felt her heart stop. The bliss, the feeling that everything around her was perfect. The feeling where everything bad and evil was shielded from her... no worries, just Heaven. All these emotions in one perfect kiss. Fi felt hands lay on her, trying to pull her up while another pair kept her down trying their best not to move her.  
"Fi! Fi, what's happening?!" Annie was so scared. She watched Fi tremble in pain, moaning and screeching at the flashes causing a migraine. "Try not to move her Clu! She might be in some sort of trauma."  
"Fi! Baby, Oh no! What's wrong?!" Clu tried to pull her up, but Annie just kept her down. Tyler was dumbfounded, watching the others leap to her side. Scott was so confused, he didn't know what was going on.   
Fiona's eyes were clamped shut, but a tear escaped the tiny slits. Her moans grew to silent whimpers- cries of pain... but mostly cries of all the mixed emotions that ran through her veins. Clu held her tightly whispering things in her ear- "I'll stay by your side, I'll never let go," he whispered this over and over. Fiona finally got control of herself and brought her knees to her chest. She tightly wrapped her arms around them and swayed back and forth, crying while Clu hugged her still whispering.  
Annie backed away when Clu took Fi to a nearby chair. She turned to Tyler excusing them both from Scott.  
"Exactly HOW much does Fiona resemble this 'Jeanne' girl?" Annie's face had a worried expression for her friend, but it was mixed with determination that Tyler could easily indicate.  
"W-well," he couldn't help but stutter after the scene that just occurred back in Scott's hospital room. He regained control of his speech and continued on. "She's on this floor too, you can see her if you want but she's covered in burns too. She doesn't look too much like she usually does... but I guess if it helps." Tyler outstretched his arm to the direction of her room in a 'follow me' motion. Annie hesitated, but she stepped ahead and Tyler followed by her side- leading her to the direction of Jeanne's room.   
There. Right in a hospital bed the sunlight peaked through a crack from the curtains onto her serine body. So petite and tiny she lay covered in bandages, and of the skin that was visible she was burned all over. Her once olive skin was brown and blood red. Annie shuddered taking in a deep sigh. She stepped forward to the resting body and brushed Jeanne's hair away from her forehead. Annie noticed Jeanne's burnt hair... so beautiful in some parts (at the top), but as you looked down to her tips they were curled up, scorched. Annie felt so terrible as she looked her, so still and peaceful.   
"Tyler." she took in a deep sigh before continuing. "How did this happen?" she turned to him anticipating an answer. The response she heard shocked her.  
"Jeanne... she was playing a prank on Scott for his birthday. It was little really- she put in trick candles on his cake instead of the real ones. We all had a laugh when Scott couldn't blow them out, but after that we disposed of them in the trash. I thought they were safely unlit so we just went back to the small party. There wasn't very many of us... after we did the candle trick there was only Scott, Jeanne, and me. I remembered I left Scott's gift in my car so I ran down and got it." He took a deep breath and sighed out all the air in his lungs. "Apparently... in the one split second I was gone, the whole apartment was on fire. There was some wrapping paper around and inside the trash can... it just spread like wildfire!" Annie could see the tears well up in his eyes. She pulled up a chair and motioned for him to sit down. Rubbing his eyes frantically, he continued with his story. "I ran in there... I could only find Jeanne... she was so fragile and burnt up- unconscious- so I picked her up and ran outside. By this time there were firemen all around. They took Jeanne and other men ran up to the apartment to find Scott." Tyler put his head in his hands, crying, sobbing uncontrollably. Annie came by his side to console him. His cries turned soft and he began to resume with his story- hardly perceptible, but loud enough for Annie to understand. "Finally... FINALLY after waiting for 10 minutes -10 minutes that seemed like forever- they found him. Worse than Jeanne! WORSE! If only... if only I found him earlier... he would... he'd be okay... he'd be..." He trailed off and burst into more tears.   
With that Annie engulfed him in an immense hug, "Shhhh... shhh, it's okay, it's okay." She cradled him in her arms... feeling so guilty bringing this back up in his mind. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember. Shhhh... I'm so sorry, shhh."   
His cries died down and then he finally stopped. He sniffled and broke Annie's hold. "Thank you... and please, it's not your fault. It's in my mind a lot... I just never let it out till now. Thank you." He gave her a bright- but still sad- smile, and with that Annie grinned back. He wiped his eyes and excused himself to check on Fi and Clu.   
"Look Tyler, I have to get to something, sorry. Do you have a phone and a fax machine anywhere around here?" Before he left Annie had to ask for directions. He told her 'down the hall on the left -across from the lounge- the nurses' office.' So with this she followed.   
It didn't take her long to find the office. *This sounds too familiar... I just need to check. I need to help, not just for Fi now, but also for Tyler and his family too.* She thought about this while staring at the phone. "Oh crap... her number!" She snapped out of the 'phone-trance' and realized her cell phone had the number she needed. Rummaging through her pockets and purse she finally found her cell and quickly speed dialed her friend.  
"H-hello? Phoebe? Hey Girl! It's me, Annie." Annie hadn't talked to Phoebe in a long LONG time. After the photo incident with everyone they phoned and emailed each other constantly for a month, but after that they drifted... phone calls shortened; emails less frequent.   
"Hey Annie!! How are you?!" Phoebe squealed on the other end of the phone, so ecstatic hearing Annie's voice again.  
"Fine, sorry Pheebs but I really can't talk very long. It's about the camera."   
"Oh, well it's okay, what about it?"  
"Do you still have the pictures? I know we tore all the negatives, but I just need to know if you've got all the pictures." Lingering in between the phone lines was this dead silence. "Phoebe?"  
"Yeah... why? I mean it's been so long."  
"Well, I think I have a situation... kind of long, but do you think you could maybe get the stack of photos of everyone Donna took?"  
"Well, hold on, Donna put them all away in this cabinet, let me go get them. Anything in specific you want me to look for?" Phoebe was glad to help. She hadn't spoken to Annie for so long so she was happy that the first time she talked to her again she could lend a hand.   
"Hmm... Well, yeah actually. Thanks. This girl I'm looking for may have passed by your town and gotten her photo taken. Her name's Jeanne. She has dark brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back and tan skin. Her eyes are brown... well more of an almond color. If you can tell from any picture you find, Jeanne's about 5' 2" and has an average body -not too skinny, but not fat at all. Is that okay?" Annie tried to think of more physical traits, but her mind had been clouded.  
"Yeah, give me a sec. I'll go find it." Phoebe rummaged through the cabinet full of old photos. Ten minutes later she came back only to find 5 photos that best fit that description. "I have 5 pics. Is there anything else that you can remember?"  
Annie thought long and hard. *Facial marks?* In her mind she scanned a picture of Jeanne on the hospital bed. "Oh! Oh! A beauty mark... it's on a side of her face... umm... the right side. Hmm... That would mean in the picture it would be on the left side. Does that help any?" She was so anxious to see if her presumption was right or wrong.  
It seemed like forever for Phoebe to answer. "Yes. One picture of that. What do you want me to do now?"  
"Cool, look, do you have a fax around you? 'Cuz if so, please fax that to... umm.." Annie walked over to find the number taped on the fax. "923-266-8334."  
"Alright, Well it'll be on its way. I have to go, Mrs. Gilliam invited Donna and me to dinner at her house. I'll send you the copy in 2 minutes." Phoebe was positioning the photo to be faxed.  
"Thank you SO much Pheebs! I'll talk to you later okay? Email!"  
"Bye Annie." With that they both hung up and Annie awaited the photo.  
*Processing* The fax machine was now giving out a black and white picture. Annie ran over to it and looked it over. "Bingo... why hello Ms. Jeanne." She gave a smirk and ran to Scott's hospital room.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
A/N: So............ you guys like it so far?!?!?!!? Well, cool beans then! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! Tell me what you guys think! 


	6. HOPE and FAITH (short chapter)

Disclaimer: See previous chapters and don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Okay guys... I don't know if I'm gunna get to the song in this chapter but just in case I do-- THE SONG IS MINE. I wrote it myself. Yep... hmm this should be in the Disclaimer but yeah, whatever. Hope you guys liked this so far so hmmm KEEP READING! R/R after! ~*Careysgurl*~  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey, Carey?" Annie was now cleaning up in the office and dialed Carey on her cell phone.   
"Hey Annie, what's goin on? Are you guys still at the hospital helping?"   
"Umm... Yeah. Look Carey, tell Molly we'll be home in maybe an hour... at the most. Thanks so much. Oh and tell Jack I miss him." She grinned brightly after remembering her left-behind boyfriend. Carey laughed his adorable laugh and added in an 'Okay' and 'Goodbye.' They soon hung up and Annie ran back to Scott's hospital room. She found Tyler and Clu talking, while Fiona talked to Scott. It was as if... as if they knew each other their whole lives.   
On the foot of the bed Fi sat down laughing and conversing with Scott. "Cora's face turned BRIGHT red when she saw you!" Scott was a little loud and Annie overheard their conversation. "Oh goodness! Why did you have to remind me?! I can't believe you let me go out there and do that!"-- was Fi's reply. *Does Fi even know a 'Cora'?* Annie's thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang. All eyes were on her for a second, but they all turned back to their conversations after giving her a quick smirk.  
"Hello?"   
"Hey Annie, we're going to pick you up in front of that hospital in 15 minutes okay? The owner of the theater we're playing at needs us to do sound check and they're offering us free dinner at some real nice restaurant. We're going to the restaurant first, and then we'll go to sound check. Oh um, bring a friend, we have a guest seat available." *Yep. This was Irene* she thought to herself quietly.   
"Alright Mrs. B. We'll start heading out soon. Bye." *click* she turned off her phone and came back into the room. "Look guys Irene's picking us up to go to dinner. We have to meet her in front of the hospital." Everyone gave a disappointed sigh, but then beamed her a smile. Annie turned to Tyler. "Hey, wanna join?" Clu lightly elbowed Tyler in the gut urging him to come along.  
"Come on man, free... as in no pay! It's food. Can't turn something like THAT down! Especially when it comes to food!" Normal Clu, just like his brother, yearning for food. Fi and food were his #1 priorities these days.  
Tyler thought about it for a moment. "Hmm... Alright I guess. Sounds awesome." They started out the door until they realized who they left behind. Annie turned on her heels and gazed at Fi and her newfound friend.  
"Fiona? Aren't you coming?" Right when Annie said it Fi seemed to snap out of a trance. She didn't quite notice that she was talking to Scott about people she completely had no idea about, but flashed him a smile.   
"It was nice talking to you Scott." She got up but Scott grabbed her arm.  
"Wait! Why did she call you Fiona? Why are you leaving so soon?" He pleaded her to stay with his eyes, and although they were hard to turn down she shook his hand off her arm. He had a look of confusion in his face that made things even harder. Fi really didn't know what was going on... all she knew was this was the guy in her dream. The dream that scared her half to death and begged her to help someone out. She just gave Scott a warm smile and bent down to kiss him on his forehead.   
"I'm Fi. I'll be back to see you again, okay?" Scott didn't really understand, but just the fact that she said she'd come back brightened up his mind. He smiled and nodded. Fi turned around and linked arms with Annie. "Well shall we?" The two girls grinned and headed for the hospital exit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1/2 hour later--Dinner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"I still can't believe I'm sitting across from Molly Phillips! THE Molly Phillips! The same Molly Phillips I failed to get tickets for tomorrow's night show 'cuz she's so awesome and all the tickets are sold out!" It's been 15 minutes into dinner already and Tyler was still raving endlessly about how much of a fan he was. At this point Molly's face was beet red, and she could barely eat in between all the proud beaming smiles. The family only laughed about all of the excitement. Tyler then turned to Carey. "And YOU! You play for her! That's SO awesome! You must rock! WAIT! Of COARSE you rock! You play in this band! Wow! Thanks Annie for inviting me!" All the rest only laughed, while Annie nodded her head responding to the thank you. Molly and Carey's faces were crimson, but they still laughed at all the excitement. Tyler felt his throat parched from all the ranting so he took a drink of water.  
"Hey Tyler. Look, how about a back stage pass for tomorrow night? You can hang out with us afterwards." Irene handed Tyler a pass that just happened to be in her purse. Tyler was shocked to see the pass and almost spit out the water that was in his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth with one hand as the other hand took the pass. He swallowed hard while taking out his wallet and put the ticket in.   
"Thanks so mu--"He was interrupted by Fiona shoving a roll of bread in his mouth.  
"Eat hun. Take time to enjoy. We're ordinary people in a semi-ordinary world." Tyler only nodded, looking ridiculous with half a roll in his mouth. They all smiled and finally ate the dinner in peace... small talk about normal stuff in between.  
After dinner they went to do sound check for 2 hours. Afterwards they dropped Tyler off at the hospital. He had been staying there because of his burnt down apartment. Once they got to their hotel rooms everyone quickly changed and plopped on their beds-- everyone except Annie. She dressed in her PJ's, gave Jack a kiss goodnight (long and passionate at that), and turned to her laptop.  
"How do you get a soul back into their original body?" She thought aloud as she stared at the search engine. *What do I type in?* "M-I-S-P-L-A-C-E-D S-O-U-L-S" What else was she supposed to type? Soon only 2 sites popped up on her screen. She read them quietly to herself, wondering if any of these were he answer. As she read the articles she realized it was useless-- she'd never find out how to fix things. Right before she turned off her laptop she heard a voice call to her from the computer. "You Have Mail." She clicked to her inbox and found a single email. "Unknown?" She read aloud, thinking to herself *who could this be?* She clicked on the box and found an article.  
  
"MISPLACED SOULS-- Sometimes when a spell is cast or something supernatural happens to a soul, it finds itself another body. When it's a soul that has been missing for a while and then is finally released it tries to find its body. Souls find their body by looking for their physical traits. If a soul doesn't find the right body it stays there until there is contact with the right body. This process isn't easy though. It's not just contact that makes the body take in the soul. Both bodies need a loved one of the other body (not the possessed one) near them to make this possible. This love needs to be true love- love that is so strong nothing will interfere with it. Once the transition happens, all damage that has been done over the coarse of time the soul was gone from their body (all damage done by the former soulless body) will be fixed."  
  
"Wow..." Annie whispered to herself as she finished the last line. Soon an instagab box popped up on the screen.  
"I hope it helped." The screen name was HOPEnFAITH. Annie was startled and wondered who this angel was.  
"Who are you?" she typed it in and read it aloud to herself.  
"A friend." Soon after that the connection was gone. Annie looked up and smiled. "Thank you." She closed her laptop and finally went to bed. 


	7. Love Prevails

Disclaimer: See previous chapters and don't sue me! The song is mine and I wrote it myself. My friend Aryan gave me a hand too! THANKS BABE! Oh and me and her are working on the melody with her guitar! Okay, yeah, stop listening to the psycho babble and read on!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hmmm... hmmmm lalala...." Annie was practicing the melody in front of Scott. They've been working on her song for an hour already but all they've got was a melody. No words... just music.   
"That sounds good, really good... are you sure you don't know what to write about yet?" Scott had been sitting up straight looking at Annie's sheet music. He had regained most of his strength, but the scars on the outside were still there. Annie hummed what she remembered from the sheet music they wrote together as Scott followed along with the music. "I mean this all is great, but isn't the concert tonight? You can't hum it all." Annie shot Scott an evil glare.  
"Why thank you Scott, I hadn't realized that!" Her sarcastic tone was followed by a frustrated smile. "Look... you're brother was right- you CAN do music well... I mean I probably wouldn't have gone this far without you... but do you think we could go farther? Say lyrics?" Her eyes were pleading and Scott took total sympathy. He scanned the music up and down and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I can't tell you the words to write until you have a topic, a genre. THAT's when I can try to put in lyrics... but until then, it's all up to you." He looked up with an apologetic face then glanced at the clock. "Whoa, it's 11:30 already. Didn't you say you'd meet Fi for brunch?" Scott had mentioned Fi, not Jeanne. Annie thought he somewhat understood that something he couldn't explain was happening so he just let things go.  
Scott's question hung in the dead air while Annie thought things through. *The plan* those two words echoed in her mind. After reading the article she devised a plan to get Jeanne's soul back where it belonged. All she had to find now was someone who loved, truly loved, Jeanne. As she realized her surroundings and the new people she had met, it was clear to her who she needed for this mission to become possible. "Yeah. I better run. Look I'll be back in like 20 minutes, after brunch, and I might even bring Fi back with me." Annie got up gathering her sheet music and placed them in a bright red folder. Scott began to position himself comfortably in his bed. He wanted to take advantage of his newfound 20 minutes to rest. Annie began to go, but she quickly remembered something. "Hey Scott, can you walk?" Scott only looked at her. A little confused at the question, but he answered with a nod and shrug.  
"Yeah. I suppose if I really needed to. Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well no reason. Maybe we'll go somewhere when we get back. Umm... call it inspiration." With that Annie gave a wave good-bye and left. On her way out she took her cell out and dialed Molly's cell phone.   
"Hey Molly, do you think Fi could meet me at the little deli down the street of the hotel? It's right in the middle, distance wise, between the hotel and the hospital."  
"Sure, how's the song coming?" Molly knew she'd been working hard all morning just to get the tune.  
"It's going good, just need the lyrics!" Annie giggled in between breaths. "Thanks Molly."  
"No problem. Bye hun." They both hung up and Annie started her way to the deli. Contemplating the plan carefully. By 5 minutes time, she was in front of a green sandwich board telling her the specials inside. Soon after she was done reading Fi hollered over to her.   
"Thelen!" Fi ran over to her looking the place she picked to eat up and down. "Cozy yet classy." She said with a smile. They walked in giggling to find a beautiful stencil pattern surrounding the walls.   
"Wow." Both Annie and Fiona said amazed. "From the outside you wouldn't even guess it looked like this inside!" Annie whispered to herself. Fi nodded as they walked up to the counter.  
"I'll have…" They both eyed the menu displayed on the back wall behind the cashier. "The Philly Cheese Steak. Lots of onions please." Annie looked at her with amazement. *Fi hates onions. Let's just hope she doesn't realize what she's eating when she gets it!* Annie ordered the same except with no onions. They both got their orders quickly and they found a small booth next to the window. As they munched on their brunch they talked about their boyfriends, what was going on lately… the usual girl talk.  
"Hey, so Fi, come to the hospital with me okay? Scott wants to see you again." Annie tried not to sound too suspicious, afraid that something might go wrong. *The least she knows, the less danger she's in* Annie's thoughts wandered in her head and they all told her to stay calm.  
"Um… I don't know..." She began to eat again, but Annie noticed Fi staring down at her food.  
"Deep thought?" Whatever she was thinking could be essential to this plan.  
"Well… promise not to tell?" Fi gave an innocent, begging look. Annie nodded looking at her with concern. "Well, I mean I like Clu… but well I have these feelings for Scott. It's kind of strange. I mean RIGHT when I walked into his room I felt this sudden pull or attraction toward him. It was like a magnetic thing." She shook her head in disappointment. "And here I am, complaining about my own problems when I'm supposed to be helping someone! Ugh! I totally forgot about her!" Annie was smiling, as Fi got even more frustrated. "This is serious Annie!" Annie then plastered a frown on her face, trying to look like she didn't know anything.  
"Well sweetie, we'll help later. This… this is nothing. I'm sure that this Scott thing is one small phase. Wait, this is an even better reason to come to the hospital with me! Test Scott… this'll be a good thing. Please." Annie gave her sad puppy-dog eyes. Finally Fi gave in.  
"Fine… fine. Hurry up and eat then, you only have…" Fi looked down at her watch to see it was noon then continued, "… 7 hours to write the rest of this song. You're going to need Scott." Annie stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and sipped the last ounce of her soda. "Ew." Fi laughed as Annie tried to chew.  
"Lehs Guo…" She laughed at the fact that no one could understand her. Fi only tilted her head and looked at her funny. Annie then walked toward the door and pointed out.  
"Ohh… let's go!" Fi gave Annie a playful hit on the arm as they walked out giggling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BACK AT THE HOSPITAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh hey!" Scott tried to sit up when he saw Fi walk through his door. Fi's stomach turned when she saw him. *Clu, Clu… Scott's a phase* Fi thought constantly, but she smiled happily to see him.   
"Hey! How are you?" Fi inched closer to the bed *CLU! CLU!* she was yelling in her mind.   
"Okay guys, Scott you can walk right?" Annie shot a glance at Scott as he nodded a confused yes. "Well come on then, I think we need pay a friend a visit." She smiled and helped Scott get out of bed. The three walked down the hall… barely dragging Scott in between them. As they turned to go into Jeanne's room Fi stumbled suddenly getting massive headache.   
"Fiona!" Scott and Annie screamed simultaneously, lunging in to catch her. As they did Fi got hold of herself and started walking to the body in the bed.   
"Annie… th-that's the girl… that's her!" Fi stammered as she slowly lagged closer to the bed. Scott was behind Fi, also nearing the bed.   
"Jeanne." He whispered to himself almost breaking into tears. He looked around frantically, switching his glances from Annie to Fi, Fi to Jeanne, and Jeanne to Annie… an on-going pattern. "I-I thought I was in worse condition than she was… w-why is she not awake yet?! Why… what's wrong with her?" By this time he couldn't stand it anymore. He rushed over next to Jeanne and held her hand.  
"Tyler told me… well that when they were patching her up they noticed something wrong in her x-rays. They did some surgery and something messed up... *sigh* she's supposed to be recovering from that now." Scott was shaking his head in disbelief.  
"No… NO! This can't be happening." He was mumbling to himself, gripping Jeanne's hand tighter and tighter.  
"I-I don't get this Annie… w-what do I do?" Fi looked at the both of them realizing this was obviously what she needed to help with… but what was she supposed to do?  
"Fi… Scott…" she looked at both of them with sorry eyes. "Jeanne's dying." At this point Scott's mumbles became audible screams.   
"NO! NO! SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME!" When he screamed, Jeanne's facial expression started to scrunch up as if she could hear exactly what was happening. Her face started to become flushed.  
"I'm sorry Scott… we can only wait to see what happens." Annie sat down on a nearby chair, and sadly looked down at her feet. As Scott sobbed holding Jeanne's pale, cold hand Fiona just watched. Scott was on his knees praying for an hour until he fell asleep by his love's side. He still held Jeanne tight and close though. Annie was already asleep on the chair, but Fi was still awake… sitting beside Jeanne's bed. She just stared at Scott and Jeanne… together.   
She leaned into her body and whispered, "You can't leave. People here love you. Scott… he needs you. Please don't go." As she pleaded the last sentence she lightly held Jeanne's other hand.   
Suddenly a white flash came over the room causing a shockwave throughout the whole city. Almost instantly the scars on both Scott and Jeanne started to fade away. Fiona fell to the ground, her hand still in Jeanne's. Soon the brightness was gone and it was dim inside the room again. They all slept for an hour until Tyler walked in.  
"Guys?" He looked around to see his healed brother, a healed Jeanne, and Fiona lying on the floor barely holding onto Jeanne. When he turned his head he saw Annie sleeping peacefully in the chair. He walked over to the curtains and opened them quickly letting the sunshine illuminate the room. They all woke up instantaneously moaning at the bright light.   
"Jeanne?" Scott looked up at her angelic face… somehow restored. Fiona awoke letting go of her, and sat up. Jeanne sat up stretching her arms up high. She smiled a heavenly smile and looked down at Fi.   
"Thank you." She whispered silently, then she turned to Scott and placed her warm hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. "You stayed by my side."   
Scott's eyes were now gleaming with happiness. "Of coarse I did… I always will." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Always."   
Fiona inched next to Annie as they both smiled at the site of the perfect couple. Tyler was still dumbfounded, but overjoyed seeing the two most important people in his life safe and in love.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HALF HOUR LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmmmm…. hmmm…" Annie hummed the tune aloud to her new found friends, still searching for the perfect words. Clu held Fi close in his arms as they listened to the sweet melody. Scott's arm was wrapped around Jeanne's waist as they listened carefully to the song. They both had promised to help her find the words before her performance. "This is useless!" she yelled and threw down her guitar. Annie huffed and crossed her arms in frustration. They all stared at her knowingly and gave her a compassionate look.  
"You can!" Jeanne was the first to say something. She then looked around addressing to the others, "Look guys could I have a moment to talk to Annie alone?" They all nodded and hurriedly left the room. Once after they were gone Jeanne turned back to Annie. "Look… I know you can do this."  
"How would you know? I mean… this is pointless, I have less than 5 hours to make this dumb song up and I have NOTHING!" it wasn't like Annie to be so negative but she was so frustrated. She looked up to see Jeanne's brown eyes pleading her to listen.  
"I know… because Fi couldn't stop talking about how great and talented you are!" Annie grinned a little and gave her doubtful look.  
"When?! You haven't even gotten a chance to talk to her." Annie was still aggravated.   
"Well I WAS stuck in her body for 3 days! The part that knew I was inside of her talked to me… the part that had no idea was the side of Fi that stayed with you these past 3 days. That's why she sometimes acted like someone else… because that someone else was me."   
Annie was amazed that she could actually remember this. Annie thought that once souls were released back into their bodies they'd forget everything. "H-how do you remember this?"   
"Well I don't know… I just do I guess." Jeanne kind of shrugged and gave a bright smile. Suddenly Annie had a surge of inspiration. She started writing rapidly until she finally finished. Jeanne watched astonished at how fast she put down all the words.   
"Bingo!" Annie looked up and smiled. She handed the sheet music to Jeanne, and Jeanne scanned through it thoroughly.  
"Perfect!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT THE SHOW*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay everybody, up next is a VERY talented singer-Ms. Annie Thelen!!" The crowd roared as she got up on stage. Backstage the crew and ALL of their new friends gathered cheering for her. She started singing as they all listened closely. Jeanne grinned, proud to finally hear the words put to work.  
  
MY BODY- OH IT STAYS  
WHILE MY SOUL AND MY MIND   
WANDER AWAY  
  
I'M JUST A LO-ST SOUL  
TRYIN TO FIND MY WAY HOME  
TRYIN TO FIND,  
TRYIN TO FIND ME  
  
I'VE DRIFTED OFF, FAR FROM THE WORLD  
I CANT FIND MY--SELF, CANT SEARCH NO MORE  
BUT YOU'VE CAUGHT ME BOY AND  
LEADED THE WAY  
SHOWED ME THE LIGHT  
AND PROMISED NEVER TO STRAY  
  
I'M JUST A LO-ST SOUL  
TRYIN TO FIND MY WAY HOME  
TRYIN TO FIND,  
TRYIN TO FIND ME  
  
IT WAS SO DARK AND LONELY  
BUT YOU CAME RIGHT BY MY SIDE  
AND FOUND ME... MY  
  
LO-ST SOUL---  
TRYIN TO FIND MY WAY HOME  
TRYIN TO FIND,  
TRYIN TO FIND ME  
  
INSTEAD NOT ONLY DID I FIND MY WAY  
BUT I FOUND YOU  
AND YOU FOUND ME  
LEADING ME HOME  
LEADING ME TO THE TRUTH  
  
I'M JUST A LO-ST SOUL  
TRYIN TO FIND MY WAY HOME  
INSTEAD I FOUND,   
INSTEAD I FOUND YOU  
OH--OH YOU…  
  
As she finished up the crowd cheered. She leaped into Jack's arms and gave him a kiss. She saw Jeanne and gave her a quick wink.  
Scott pulled Jeanne aside and looked deep into her eyes. "I still don't get it… how are we okay? No burns, no scars… nothing." Jeanne only gave Scott a gentle kiss.   
"Don't worry so much. Take time to enjoy. We're ordinary people in a semi-ordinary world." She answered and gave him another passionate sweet kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
  
A/N: okay okay, sucky ending but TOO BAD! I hope you guys liked the song though! Well… anyways… if you people don't understand why I ended it with that line I suggest you go back find it in chapter Hope and Faith! THEN you'll understand. Anyways…. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  



End file.
